


NO TOUCHING

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Nero/Dante - Freeform, Top!Nero, Vergil/Dante - Freeform, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: DMC4中，尼禄追问但丁是否还能再见的情形给了我很大脑洞，尝试了下如果从4开始，尼禄就开始对但丁产生更多他们都没有准备好的感情，他们在DMC5会有什么不同。本文中可能会有感到不适的混乱多方和乱伦关系，而这一切都与角色无关只是我支离破碎的脑洞，如果您能接受，希望享受这段他们意想之外的发展。另外，文中出现的ND,VD中会有新VD出没，但V,Urizen，梦魇，暗影和格里芬在其中都与Vergil为同一人，在这里本质上都是VD，还请注意。





	NO TOUCHING

“……恶魔……也许会哭泣……当他们失去……”蕾蒂说的话逐渐变成嗡嗡作响的回声，但丁的刘海被血块结成不成型的样子，盖住眼睛看不出什么情绪，他想嘴硬反驳说不会，但是下一秒又丧失了兴趣，对着蕾蒂撒谎让他本能地感到脑门隐隐作痛。有那么一瞬间他觉得自己没办法像过去那样，让自己游刃有余地说出那些轻快的叫人讨厌的话了。

他把一切厌烦细小的雨水竭力藏在睫毛下面，嗯嗯敷衍着同伴，身上被殴打过的伤痕隐隐作痛，但是最难以忍受的还是攥着的手是空的，阎魔刀的留恋反而微乎其微。但丁想到很多很多只有小时候才会出现的幼稚的苦闷，在隐秘的住所里他只有维吉尔和父母，后来父亲失踪了，维吉尔离开了，母亲的眼泪和血和最后的叮嘱把他的过去一同带走，他想过让一切从新开始，到最后却发现始终都在原地打转。

“你不打算告诉他吗？”崔西，当然是了又是她，她总是能精准地抓住那些他嬉皮笑脸下所掩藏的真正想说的话，遗憾的是他们作为搭档相当契合而但丁并不想拖累她，她太好了，就像蕾蒂一样好，因此并不值得自己，但丁希望自己不要太依赖她，现在却有些动摇。

“我不确定，”这是真的，无论是尼禄翘起的小狗似的发梢，背过去抠着手指的小动作，“他看起来只是个小孩子，我可没法把呜呜咽咽的小狗丢进水里似的告诉他是我杀了他的老家伙。”

崔西的嘴轻微地翘起又松了一下，“我不是这个意思，”她和蕾蒂一起喜滋滋地看着离开又忍不住频频回头的男孩儿，“我是希望……是想就只是告诉他你是他的家人就够了，他是你的家人，但丁。”

恶魔猎人打了个呵欠摇摇头，他了解这类精力旺盛的小屁孩，一个问题能衍生出千百个以至于拖拽地像恶魔沙虫肠子那么长，他声称对某些家庭团聚时刻感到厌烦，当然如果是崔西会说他其实是怂了。那小孩看起来完好无损，心和眼睛像热切的水，似乎父母的缺席并没有对他造成太大的影响，甚至比他们兄弟俩要做的更好，他的温柔和爱都是真诚而从未掩饰的。但丁很遗憾他没能救下克雷多，现在他希望即使没有自己，女孩儿也足够成为尼禄的支柱，家这种圆满意味已经不适合千疮百孔的自己了，如果某一天他倒在随便哪个恶魔的尸体中间，想到还有什么人在等待，他完全受不了这个。

但是尼禄的执拗劲比他想的要夸张一点，他敢打赌是蕾蒂泄露了Devil May Cry的号码，因为崔西并不会主动去做他已经胆怯的事，他刚刚承认他是退缩了吗，蕾蒂向来更有主见，难道她觉得自己搬到和尼禄一块住就能拿到这破房子，崔西还挺喜欢她的房间的。老旧的座机怯弱而坚决地持续响着，但丁不是很确定要不要像对待帕蒂一样用电话线勒死自己算了，毕竟帕蒂是自己的小问题，而尼禄是维吉尔的儿子。他的胸腔酸疼地抽动一下，大概是之前混战中的淤青还没消退。

“Devil May Cry？”

他痛恨自己心中对与人之间联系的强烈渴望，并且从未去主动斩断过它。

 

他想他犯了一个巨大的，不可原谅的错误。

老天，如果说他和崔西因为都是大半个恶魔而无法辨别人类细致黏腻的情感，为什么蕾蒂也不说一声，还是说她本来就想极力促成这事儿而真不是为了房子，但丁对于躲藏和戏弄别人很擅长，也很会愚弄自己，但是尼禄一头撞上来的时候他的脑子完全没有反应过来，毕竟他不会死，所有的伤口——能够流血的伤口都能够愈合，他没有必要时时刻刻防备着等着教训小孩子。尼禄已经抱怨过他们第一见面时但丁那逗逗小动物一样的战斗，那真的很屈辱，要不是克雷多过来了，他气得很想给但丁开个瓢长长记性（他拿叛逆模仿绯红女皇的时候也让尼禄涨红了脸），无论他做不做得到。他本来——他总是做好了准备给尼禄，无论他想要什么。因为他是他兄弟的儿子。

但是，一个吻，但是。

虽然他觉得自己被尼禄的脑门轰成了脑震荡，但是显然看起来那男孩比他伤得重多了，他磕破了自己的嘴唇，额头上肉眼可见地红一大块，那股粉色的疼痛和羞涩一直蔓延到尼禄的耳后，他似乎自己都没能相信自己刚刚做了什么，以至于张了张嘴，却只发出像是被卡住脖子提起来的小鸡般的声音。

他们俩就像讨债一样互相敌视，直到尼禄大叫着跳起来又撞翻一把椅子夺路而逃，但丁伸长脖子，让一句我并不感到抱歉大声追出去，这当然不是自己的错啦，但丁无所谓地想，并且极力掐死内心微弱的喜悦，这肯定不能怪他，无论是谁触碰那男孩明亮的爱意，只有和他同样坦荡磊落的人才能够不被灼伤，但丁真的完全不感到抱歉，他只是觉得遗憾，可能他从来就不会是那个正确的人。

 

他们本来打算假装就此揭过，什么都没有发生，但尼禄的嘴角留了一个几乎看不出来的疤痕，年轻人刚开始的时候坐立难安，想着到底应该去道歉还是表白。他擦嘴的时候，有时会无意识地舔过那里，然后恼羞成怒——在车里团团转直到撞到头，妮可还调侃他就像生理期一样总是別着腿在电话亭前扭来扭去的行为，同时嘲笑他对老东西的迷恋就像追着母鸭子跑的小鸭崽。这是一种恋父或恋母情结，她坚称，并且要求尼禄停止因害羞而对她狗叫。

“我只是想证明，我，只是——我比他年轻，我更能照顾好他，你知道，”尼禄有些丧气地把扳手敲在那辆二手破车上，尚且不知道它日后就像自己一样声名远扬，他不知道自己该不该放弃，毕竟但丁自那以后从来没有主动联系过自己，“我觉得他照顾不好自己，他总是，那样，随便吃吃之类的……我也能保护他，我从教团里学会很多……我会做饭，而且比你做得好吃，姬莉叶教我……小孩子们都很信任我……”

妮可咬碎糖果，咀嚼的声音里饱含意味深长的揶揄，让尼禄背对她的后脑勺几乎冒起了烟，他的耳根粉红，就像所有沉浸在迷恋中的青年人，很容易夸大对对方的幻想，但也就像所有被这段沾沾自喜的爱恋所蒙蔽双眼的傻瓜，他们看不清这种毫无回应的求爱意味着什么。

“我说，”妮可咂咂嘴，把自己从车底挪出来，“就算你确定他一直独来独往，你就没想过他也许心有所属？他还管你叫小屁孩呢，小屁孩。”

“闭嘴，”尼禄涨红了脸，主要是因为一扳手敲在了自己手指头上，“我……我问过崔西了，他从来没有往事务所里带过人，天天给他打电话的那女孩几乎还没成年呢，他……他绝对不是那种人。”他嘟囔着含住自己红肿的手指，并且为自己突如其来却完全不合时宜的幻想怄起了气。

小屁孩，妮可翻了白眼，她想说在他眼里可能你就是一汪汪叫的傻狗，她一张嘴，姬莉叶欢快明亮的声音呼唤过来，伴随着孩子们拥挤的吵闹声从被打开的门里传出，“恋爱咨询的时间结束了吗？”女孩儿热切温柔地询问，像是对待拽着她围裙的宝宝们一样怜爱地叫着车库里两个大个头的孩子，“我猜你们得填饱肚子才能继续吵架，我这里有很美味——而且不小心有点多的晚餐，亲爱的。”

尼禄哐当扔下扳手，垂头丧气地回应着，或许吃完饭，他应该打电话跟但丁好好谈谈。妮可跳起来，“我一口都不会给你留的，大宝宝，你还是喝奶去吧。”她飞快地顺着窄窄的安全梯爬上去，把热闹、食物的香气和鹅黄的灯光都关在了门后，男孩儿懒洋洋地把螺丝刀朝她的方向丢过去，金属泛着银光，在半路松垮垮地坠落，顺着细微的敲击声和铺满地的夕阳，尼禄看向了敞开的车库门。

 

“……你…有什么需要吗？”

 

 

 

“我说，”妮可把烟灰抖到车窗外，但那股劣质的味道仍然经久不衰地让尼禄脑子抽痛，以及那张大嘴巴里说出的某些讨人厌的话语，“你有没有想过，呃，就是，可能你认为的他那些关心并不是因为‘你’的原因？”

“什么？”

“呃——比如说，也许他是……你的家人，我是说，看看你的手，小子，”女孩咬了下嘴唇，她开始后悔提到这个了，或许他们俩看起来总之推推搡搡吵吵闹闹的，但是尼禄没办法向任何人提到的事总愿意跟她谈一谈，她也许不该老是打击这可怜的小傻瓜，“我没暗示任何事情，就是，也许他是你父亲——出于内疚或者……嗯……或者跟你母亲之间没法提起的原因，他只能就这样远远地像头母狼一样盯着你？”

尼禄没有作声，他只是把腿从驾驶台上放了下来， 仅剩的左手撑到膝盖上低下了头，妮可感到一股酸水弥漫到了嗓子眼儿，她是不是该道歉？她只是真的很点担心，V带来的委托提到但丁后，尼禄就看起来就像被油炸了屁股，他的状态实在不适合对付一个听说连但丁都无法完全解决的大怪兽，给他一盆冷水或许能让所有人都好受点，看起来她搞砸了， 她把一座冰山哐当砸在了尼禄的脑门上。

但是那混蛋反击地很快，“我想过，”他试图摆出一种很冷酷的回答，但实际上或许还有点委屈，听上去就像强撑着没有吐出来，“我……我……我真的……”

没关系没关系，妮可安慰他，哭出来就好了，宝宝，世事难料。

尼禄翻了个白眼，“不是，”他艰难地咬牙切齿地把剩下的话嚼碎，然后统统喷到她脸上，“我……我觉得就算他……他是，我也可以……接受……”

车轮以一种连恶魔也钦佩的方式打了滑，尼禄感觉自己像是被姬莉叶塞进了滚筒洗衣机里，并且不确定妮可是不是故意用自己的脑袋把车顶砸出一个坑的，好在她也把烟头掉在了自己腿上，妮可咆哮着跳起来，幸运的是双手坚持着握住方向盘并且撞飞了几个落单的Empusa，可怜的DMC二号仍然坚强而顽固地狂奔在前往目的地的道路上。

驾驶员看上去用一种很惊悚而且很想咬死他的表情搓着自己腿上的疤，“你他妈屌飞了，”她开始噼里啪啦地赞美尼禄，“比我的死老爹的脑回路还要螺旋升天，我愿意永远做你的小小修理工跟班，老大，只要你说说你到底是怎么想的。”她兴致勃勃地一巴掌拍在尼禄大腿上，那疼痛到麻木的感觉让他想起被钉在她老爹实验室里的日子，令人怀念。

他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，脑袋上可能还有个饱满的大包，但是在疼痛和噪音攻击下他反而清醒起来，他扭过头竭力忽视上方车顶的凹陷，只是盯着自己已然蒸发的胳膊。说起来有点奇怪，或者恶心，他甚至仔细研究过那块扭曲丑陋的断面，毕竟这并不比但丁那没有回应的回应更让人痛苦。他把被活活拧断的感受牢牢铭记，这不是但丁的问题，尼禄反复告诉自己，你把他的阎魔刀让人就这样拿走——那就是你活该令他失望的原因。

所以他告诉妮可，“我不是很确定这种感觉，如果他真的是……是我的父亲，”他用牙齿磨着下唇，那个小小的已经不复存在的伤疤，“我觉得……很高兴，不是——不是说我以前没有想过如果我不是在孤儿院被领出来，当然遇见克雷多和姬莉叶是我一生中最好的事情，我确实会怨恨创造又抛弃我的那两个人，但是……如果是但丁……我觉得，”他反复咀嚼用词，仿佛把某些令人心碎的事实吞下去再吐出来就不会显得像嚼玻璃一样让他鲜血淋漓，“我——我也很高兴他是我的父亲，我……这样我们就有了……永远亲密不可破的联系……”他闭上眼睛，努力把一些破碎的东西塞回眼眶，“……我想，即使他对我的那些情绪感到厌烦，作为父亲和儿子，我也已经拥有了他的一部分…如果他不愿意，对我来说……我是从他的血里诞生，那也足够支撑我走下去。”

妮可少有的不再说话，她支着胳膊靠在车窗边，只有风和恶魔尸体被碾过的血肉声，她摇摇头，又点燃一支烟，让灰白的烟雾逐渐漫开，遮住了男孩儿和他破碎的身体。

但丁为他刚刚的说辞感到抱歉，但是确实真的是——上头的青少年，比吉尔伽美什还要梆硬的冥顽不灵，他不是有意说他是个累赘的，但是，唉，事实如此。他曾尝试着在尼禄身上追溯他兄弟的痕迹，得出的结论是除了血缘关系似乎哪儿都不像，说不定过几年发际线倒是会差不多。他甚至恍惚觉得这孩子到更像年轻时候，不那么，沮丧，幼稚的自己，包括粗糙的武力水准。这让他头几次和尼禄接触的时候忍不住咧嘴笑出声，这孩子冲他示威的样子就像一团蓬松的羊毛球，柔软，轻盈。

他在尼禄没意识到的地方目不转睛地盯着他看，打量那些再微弱不过的细节，他翘起的短发在灰尘里浮起，紧握绯红女皇的手臂绷紧的痕迹，他暴躁又忍耐的脾气，忍俊不禁的时候无法克制的傻乎乎的笑。这男孩儿的本质远比他自己假装缄默稳重的外表要更加热烈，明亮，他很难不去承认这不是他老哥最好的作品，或许跟那只重逾千斤的破手套相比也是留给自己最好的遗产。让他得以真正不再孤独地存在于此。

他所犯下的过错，他的兄弟所犯下的过错，他们俩共同创造的失败和破碎。但丁希望尼禄那对爱非凡的天赋能够挽救所有苦涩的伤痛，他本来想要确保这一点，不再让任何尖锐的东西对准这孩子的胸膛。

但是V带来的消息毁了一切，他从听到那个名字开始，大脑短暂地停转了，等行动起来的时候他已经把房产证交给了莫里森，这个总是抽身幕后的男人简洁地打量他片刻，承诺如果本不应该发生的事出现，他会把东西都交给那孩子（当然得先扣除他负债的那一部分）。

但丁隐约觉得这一次无论通向哪个结局，一定会是最后的了。他发现揭开自己对假装满足于照顾尼禄一家的自我愚弄，掌心的那种疼痛始终环绕着他，他被拒绝的手，藏在草莓圣代里寒冷的孤独，崔西说他是不是在尝试缓慢地干掉自己的灵魂，而他总是用笑嘻嘻的反驳肯定着她的话。不过某种程度上但丁也觉得自己并没有撒谎，他看着阎魔刀的碎片，看着项链，看着黑骑士，看着那和自己如出一辙的空壳，他觉得自己其实早就死在了伊娃没有带回维吉尔的那一天。

也许这一次真的是自己的死期，他用自己浑身上下唯一没有碎掉的脑子短暂思考，好在粉碎的脊椎让他整个人只觉得轻飘飘软绵绵的，失血的寒冷和Qliphoth所散发的强烈的贪婪慢慢咀嚼着但丁的肢体，他可能会被Urizen或者Qliphoth作为食物给消化掉，考虑到前者所代表的真实意义，这种意味深长的葬礼使得他逐渐沉入不太宁静的睡意。他和他的兄弟在童年里可能算是亲密无间的午后，被恶魔的尸体拥抱在手中的但丁也曾这样和梦境一起枕在他哥哥并不大情愿的胳膊里。

他或许仍然感到遗憾，疲惫和不甘心，因为无论他逃避还是拒绝，胆怯地不敢触碰，已经有人固执地在等待他了，这让他临死前感到真正的痛苦和挣扎，酸痛地只能寄希望于尼禄那强烈的责任感和爱能够至少救下他的女孩儿们和其他小家伙。救下他自己。

请一定一定不要重蹈我们的覆辙。相信你的爱永远能够保护好你的所有，尼禄，永远。

他松开自己的灵魂，被Qliphoth的根须完全咽了下去。

 

 

 

关于妮可的问题，尼禄曾经想过，要不要永远别做出那绝对会击碎他们看起来如履薄冰关系的举动，他可以很好地瞒着但丁，但更多的是如何欺骗自己，虽然我很烦你但你是如此可靠、值得信赖——到此为止，他就像所有的职场菜鸡一样仰慕着花里胡哨游刃有余的导师，他会永远保持沉默，保证他们的联系永不褪色——也永远不会再进一步。

这方案可行而且安全，就像挤在人流里按部就班地被推着往前走，你知道你永远不会独自一人粉身碎骨，尽管这让你非常孤独，满怀心碎的希望。

他回忆起那个莽撞失败的告白，就像是每一个他拜访的普通的日子，掉灰的墙粉，明明不热也在徒劳耗着电费的风扇，地上凌乱的糖纸，被快餐盒包围的松垮垮的但丁和尼禄的梦想。但是这一次尼禄没有意识到他在额外地关注那些无所谓的细节，仿佛是第一天拖家带口地站在事务所大门外，他的心中怀抱着希望和恐惧，和疑惑，这里看上去很朴素又斑斓，像是竭尽全力从牙缝里抠出一点不着调的花哨硬生生粉刷上去，他当时因为对但丁的盲目好奇而确实没有意识到资金问题的严重，作为教团骑士的生活并不富裕，但克雷多可从来没有让他的妹妹和弟弟忧心过饿肚子的事儿，他还严格地叮嘱尼禄念书，却也并不特别要求他熟知每一章教条。他很思念克雷多。

如果他还在这儿，尼禄就不必沉默着无人可以帮助他消化这些蔓溢到疼痛的憧憬，他原本也应该问但丁，然而他不能。

第一次他们围坐在那张唯一看着保存完好的桌子边，姬莉叶小声地回答崔西的关照，她是个恶魔，却比仍然保持杂志盖脸模样的恶魔猎手看着更有人的味道，直到挨了崔西一胳膊肘，但丁的杂志才掉下来，操，不是，对不起，他没有想故意骂人这是个感叹——但丁真的睡着了，他刮过胡子，被白色发梢挡住几分的眼睛看起来像昨天晚上喝高了，他茫然地瞪了尼禄和姬莉叶一会儿，又转过头看崔西——反应过来，尼禄的心砰砰跳，他的眼睛非常蓝，潮湿，跟整个不正经又疏离的人比起来更加柔软困惑。但丁首先回以他一个非常傻乎乎的笑，他扭过头，瘪了嘴却没发出声，过了一会儿才叫他孩子。虽然他的个头已经很高了。

回到那一天，他过于繁琐地注视那些无用的细节，他眼角的皱纹，乱的不自然的头发，上面的潮气表明他可能刚洗过澡，他的浴室长什么样？但丁很放松地靠在椅子里，像一滩融化的大猫发出点呼噜，尼禄走神了，他没注意但丁跟他说了些什么，他的嘴唇看起来很刻薄很伤人，但是红润又潮湿，他能看见舌头舔过牙齿的模样，他的脑子一片空白，红色的，他的大衣的颜色，血的涂料。

 

“然后他跟你说什么了吗？”V问他。

 

尼禄在头发里一顿乱抓，垂头丧气地把脑袋埋进膝盖中间，像个鸵鸟，摇摇头，“他说他对此不会感到抱歉，”沉闷的声音浸满湿漉漉的沮丧，“我完全不明白，我的意思是，我做了什么错事吗？”

V把手杖挪到前面握好，和尼禄一样把脸搁在手背上看着无所事事抓着地的暗影，他有些疲惫，说话对他来说并不是很容易的事，但某种阻碍的被剥离使得他现在很想说出那些过去难以流露的情绪，他时间不多，渴望了解也渴望被回应，“你好好想想，”V听起来很平静，“也许但丁确实是因为一些无法完成的责任不能承诺，可能他和你所求的并不一样，‘群星投下长枪，又以眼泪浸润苍穹’。”

格里芬聒噪地大笑起来，他迅速跳起来撞击尼禄的脸，然后留下些烦人的羽毛盘旋在空中叽叽歪歪，“你就直说他不会想和你睡觉觉呗弱鸡，”在尼禄举起枪后又识相地挪到V的背后，“老天爷，你小子毛都没长齐，人家都要攒棺材板了，说不定睡过的人比你吃过的饭还多，他为啥会想对你图谋不轨，用你波涛汹涌的大脑好好想想。”

尼禄翻了个白眼，“我确实不能肯定我和他有没有什么令人失望的血缘关系，”他想起但丁卖弄的模样，学着把指头塞进扳机下转了转蓝玫瑰，“但是他从来不和别人一块……我是说，没见过他和任何人亲近过，至少就我认识他以后是，如果你非得说来要债的也算。还有崔西……”

V用拇指玩杖柄的动作停了下来，他转过头看着尼禄，眼睛黑的像某个暴雨的夜晚。

“……我觉得他一直是一个人。”

 

 

“你怎么想？诗人。”格里芬问他。

V摇了摇头，他的呼吸变得越来越困难，人类这么脆弱，永远都像婴儿一样，有声或者无声哭嚎着，他的心和步伐一样越走越沉重，从尼禄那里知道的越多，他越迷茫自己这么做到底对不对。但他已经别无退路，他把他所憎恨的他唯一的他仅有的，送上了注定灭亡的断头台以作出演，又看见了但丁从苹果树那带着血的枝上坠下，像一只断了翅膀的火红的大鸟，他必须找到他。毕竟那可不是什么适合但丁的可爱巢穴，他们没有时间整宿睡过去。

他轻轻说了些什么，但是格里芬为了看清前路飞得很高，他没有听到，不过V觉得他们其实心中都明白。他们的死亡向来与但丁的生紧密相连，他们要奔赴的前路是去与魔鬼讨要他们的兄弟，而他们不会停下。

V觉得自己喘不过气来。一股苦涩的冲动想要突破他灰败的眼睛，可惜他从来没有眼泪这种东西存在，那本能出乎意料地没有被抛下舍弃给他。他们是如此相似，藕断丝连，即使走在偏离的道路上也牵绊着彼此，连孤独也一模一样，他向下跌落，被漆黑吞食，而他越飞越高向着天空，和火焰，带着所有明亮的温暖的东西。V张了张嘴，一股血腥味咀嚼他的喉咙，灰烬从他眼睛里飘落，那些他从他兄弟身上撕碎掠夺而来的东西终归是要还回去了。

他叹着气，握紧诗集就像握紧他轻飘飘的生命，V很想和尼禄再聊聊，关于他自己或者但丁或者他和但丁，但是年轻是多么好，精力旺盛，欲望和愤怒和爱都能无穷无尽，为了节省时间他们分开行动后，那男孩像他的火箭手一样发射得没了踪影，“他的爱是旅行者，悄然无息，了无踪迹，一声叹息就将她带离”。

最终V觉得他可以预见到苦涩的结局。他可能不了解但丁，但他完全能掌握他的兄弟。

 

 

尼禄想起来，但丁曾经告诉过他多少要放松一点，在经历了养育他长大的魔剑教团覆灭，克雷多的牺牲，姬莉叶看着孤儿们忧愁的面庞后，这个男人耸耸肩，还是那么懒洋洋的，人类的苦痛轻飘飘被他挥挥手散开。那你又能拿这些哭喊和牢骚怎么样呢，他对尼禄笑，所以对你自己好一点，要么忍耐，要么享受，你肯定做不到后者，给自己找点乐子，如果你已经决定要承担一切。

他质疑但丁是不是脑子有问题，却又因为他竟然对自己的状态了如指掌而害羞、恼火，并且不由自主地窃喜着。但丁注意到了自己的沮丧并给出（听起来不那么靠谱的）建议——这一行为让他充满力量，从瓦砾和废墟中站了起来。

然后这一切都飞快地坍塌，化为灰烬。他的胸膛充满破碎的苦涩。

他伤害过但丁很多次，尤其是刚开始把他当做恶魔的时候，毫不犹豫地撕开他，用他自己的剑把他钉在墙上，这是一种羞辱，后来他对此感到抱歉和难堪，变成了自己的羞耻，也因为但丁并没有怎么真正地还手，他以为自己可能是特别的那一个。

但是他同时撞上但丁和维吉尔的拳头，意识到这是第一次他没有收敛，结结实实给了自己一击，像是给出的一个无奈的回答。尼禄知道自己已经无法再将自己交付给但丁，即使他仍然满怀心碎的希望。但丁告诉他维吉尔是他的哥哥，是尼禄的父亲，其他的话不言而喻，尼禄觉得自己被一团情感的漩涡所碾碎，背叛或者愤怒，痛苦刺痛着他，他只能依靠克雷多曾经叮嘱过他身为骑士“去保护”的责任和姬莉叶所教导他的“爱”，支撑着他攀爬前行。

现在他狼狈地坐在地上，看着维吉尔，看着但丁，想到他甚至有些害羞地告诉V询问他要如何去追逐一个抓不住的老东西。先前但丁靠近他，前所未有地缩短距离仿佛他们就是真正的家人，告诉尼禄他如何信赖着他，他已经足够成熟不再是个孩子——当他决定要离开他的时候。但丁的眼睛里写满歉意，他终于还是感到对不起的，“这是成长中必然的牺牲，”他压低声音，贴近尼禄的额头悄声耳语，“幸运的是你永远不再需要支付额外的代价，我很抱歉，因为我也确实爱着你。”

我的孩子。

尼禄替他把他未说完的话收拢进了心里。里面装满了困惑，疼痛和迷失，并不在乎多一点支离破碎的东西。

但丁离开后，他看着维吉尔，等待着羞耻和愤怒淹没自己，但他的父亲什么多余的话也没有说，他把诗集扔在自己面前，就像但丁扔下自己。

尼禄坐在Qliphoth灰白的边缘，反复咀嚼“牺牲”的味道，他付出了什么，最终又得到了什么，空荡荡的胸膛是他被风暴席卷后唯一能感受到的（也可能是被维吉尔打断了几根肋骨的后果），他终于明白了在佛杜纳的时候，但丁总是挂着无所谓的笑容的含义——无能为力的愤怒过后，苦涩和后悔始终存在于生活中，他终究会学会接受一切。这就是长大。

 

就像沿着但丁经历过的所有一样，他会继续走下去。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 关于V的诗，为了文章的整体我可能对翻译做出了一点有些冒犯的修改，请原谅：  
> ①群星投下长枪，又以眼泪浸润苍穹。——威廉·布莱克的《虎》，When the stars threw down their spears,and water'd heaven with their tears。后两句为Did he smile his work to see?Did he who made the lamb make thee? （他是否微笑着欣赏他的造物？创造你亦创造羔羊？）  
> V只是很委婉地表达但丁可能是尼禄的父亲才这么照顾他，虽然尼禄并没有get到重点，反而无意间痛击了我的老父亲并推动了复婚（？）
> 
> ②毕竟那可不是什么适合但丁的可爱巢穴，他们没有时间整宿睡过去。——威廉·布莱克的《爱与睦》，There his charming nest doth lay,There he sleeps the night away。是V的遗言（。）“而你我枝蔓扭结，根部也相互缠绕。”的最后一段，这一首至少表面看是非常两小无猜，充满了爱，故乡和青梅竹马的童真感，其实我觉得不是那么悲伤。
> 
> ③他的爱是旅行者，悄然无息，了无踪迹，一声叹息就将她带离。——威廉·布莱克的《爱的秘密》，Soon as she was gone from me，a traveler came by，silently, invisibly，he took her with a sigh.（她刚刚从我身边离开，旅行者就到来，悄然无息，了无踪迹，叹息着将她带离。）前文有Never seek to tell thy love,love that never told can be。（千万别试图说出你的爱，因为爱永远不能被说出来。）  
> V很想劝一下尼禄不要那么飞蛾扑火，把全部热情都拿去赌因为他知道尼禄最后会受伤，但是他没有时间了。而且在VD这段纠结不清的关系中，他们兄弟俩也往往很难把爱（无论是哪种）说出口。  
> 总之是老父亲感叹儿子出师不利，初恋就踢到铁板注定杯具。
> 
>  
> 
> 本文超级细碎婆妈真的非常对不起，而且又迫害了好孩子尼禄orz。最后我想表达的是尼禄终究还是沿着但丁曾经走过的路继续走下去了，但丁在3和1作中同样像尼禄一样投入过全部的爱与思念而最终一无所有，V哥离开后最终他学会了习惯并且接受一切，他把尼禄当做自己的孩子自己的继承人来爱，很遗憾他不能给出尼禄所期待的回应，尼禄最终也会和但丁一样接受，所幸的是他还有姬莉叶，妮可，崔西，蕾蒂和一大堆小孩子作为他的家人和朋友陪伴他，而不必像但丁一样孤独地度过大半生。


End file.
